<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Island Sugar Life! by LifeOnVenus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29700135">One Island Sugar Life!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeOnVenus/pseuds/LifeOnVenus'>LifeOnVenus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, Super Dangan Ronpa 2.5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Dreams and Nightmares, Hurt/Comfort, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, M/M, Nightmares, Not Beta Read, Panic Attacks, Psychological Trauma, Trauma, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Unresolved Romantic Tension, at least chapter 1 won't be beta read, critique appreciated!, gentle critique though please, if u wanna beta read my stuff hmu ig idk how it works, its gonna get a little fucked up, necrotic hand, normal hand??, robot hand!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:30:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29700135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeOnVenus/pseuds/LifeOnVenus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagito Komaeda is working through some shit. Hajime Hinata has identity issues.</p><p>They're both sort of fucked up-- but they can't seem to stay away from each other for too long.</p><p>Maybe things on this island won't be so bad.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Enoshima Junko &amp; Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One Island Sugar Life!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>SOOO I've been working on this for about a month?? Now I think. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Sinking.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Sinking, sinking, sinking.</i>
</p><p>That’s the only thing Nagito felt as he floated through the vast blackness, struggling to open his eyes. <i>Water? Water</i>. He was in the water. It surrounded him and sucked him <i>down, down, down.</i> There were no clothes on his body that weighed him down, yet he still sunk lower and lower into the vast sea. He curled in on himself, finally being about to open his eyes-- a chill crawled up his spine. There was nothing. <i>Nothing, nothing.</i> He couldn’t see the bottom or the top-- though columns of light still somehow made their way down to where he was floating.</p><p>He curled his toes in and wrapped his arms tighter around himself, squeezing his eyes shut. He knew he wouldn’t be able to hold his breath for long.</p><p>Bubbles came out of his nose when he felt a hand push its way under his chin. It tilted his chin up, and Nagito opened his eyes.</p><p>
  <i>Hajime…?</i>
</p><p>His face flushed as Hajime brought him closer into an embrace, the skin-on-skin contact Nagito didn’t realize he needed so bad making him melt. Hajime was <i>smiling.</i> He hasn’t seen him smile since they exited the program...so why now? Why now, when they were both so close to the reaper’s grip?</p><p>Nagito returned the embrace, tentatively, and buried his face into Hajime’s neck. After a few moments, Hajime pulled away and planted a kiss on Nagito’s lips. It was soft...nice. So, so, kind. Hajime was much too kind to him, especially with the way Nagito had been treating him before he died in the program.</p><p>Hajime pulled Nagito close then, he could feel him smile gently against his neck.</p><p>Nagito cried out as nails dug into his back and clawed down it, red welts forming in their wake. The smile grew more sinister as the person’s whose body he was holding and melted into someone else’s. A sinister cackle sounded out as Nagito let go and glanced at his arms, red nails and rotting skin sprouting from the one on his left, a grisly looking stitch revealing itself as bandages unraveled itself from the hack job underneath. He choked on water as he attempted to gasp, looking up at the new form this person took.</p><p>
  <i>Junko.</i>
</p><p>He screamed as she pulled him <i>down, down, down</i> deeper into the water, choking as water filled up his lungs until he couldn’t sputter or breathe anymore. She cackled all the while, dragging him deeper into the depths, until there was no more light left to see anything with.</p><p>	--</p><p>	Nagito flew up in bed, drenched in sweat, gasping for air. It took a moment for himself to adjust to his surrounding, for him to realize that no, he wasn’t being dragged to the bottom of the ocean by Junko <i>fucking</i> Enoshima. He trembled and swallowed, gripping the sheets tightly with his functional hand. He sighed.</p><p>	“<i>Fuck</i>,” he swallowed hard and sighed, slipping out of bed to wash his face off.</p><p>	A quick glance at the alarm clock told him that it was only 2:45 in the morning. He sighed again, still shaky from the nightmare as he splashed his face with water, necrotic hand laying limply at his side. He changed his sweat-drenched night shirt as well, he didn’t want to feel gross and sticky in the morning.</p><p>	Laying back down in bed, he stared at the ceiling for what seemed like hours. He considered himself at least a semi-patient person, but laying and doing nothing while waiting for sleep to overtake him as his thoughts assaulted him was not one of the things he wanted to do tonight.</p><p>	Groaning, he slid out of bed yet again, slipping on a pair of sweatpants, shoes, and his jacket, he made his way outside. It was still dark out, the moon still in the sky. He shoved his hands in his pockets as he shuffled along the deck that the cottages were lined up on, taking a left towards the hotel. It wouldn’t hurt if he got something to snack on... right? He hadn’t eaten much the past few days he’d been up anyways. Hanamura was always nagging him about eating more, despite the fact that every time Nagito did eat more than he usually did he felt sick to his stomach. </p><p>	There were a lot more things that made him feel worse than he did than when he entered the program.</p><p>	An example; his legs. He’d only been awake for a few days but if he used his legs for too long he’d get sharp-stabbing pains in his thighs. Sitting down seemed to help them feel better. Until it didn’t. He wasn’t going to take the pain meds Mikan gave him either; he didn’t deserve it. </p><p>	Sometimes he’d get a random stabbing pain in his stomach too, his right hand, the upper-part of his left arm. He couldn’t help but notice that he wheezed a lot more than usual.</p><p>	He couldn’t remember a lot of what happened before the program either. The memories would pop up occasionally, but not a lot. He knows who the other remnants <i>are</i>-- of course he would! But he couldn’t quite place certain events with them in his mind, everything was jumbled around in his head, like a mass of fog settling over his head and refusing to let up. He could barely remember how he managed to lop his arm off; let alone who helped him sew the new one on.</p><p>	Squinting at it, he turned it over in the moonlight. It was nowhere <i>near</i> as rotted as it appeared to be in the nightmare he had. But some parts of it were starting to look...a little worse for wear to say the least.</p><p>	Two years.</p><p>	He had worn this hand for two years, and not one speck of rot or death had cursed it until now.</p><p>	Nagito sighed. He supposed he did deserve this after all. He had hoped he’d be able to keep his enemy’s hand. Junko’s hand. He wanted it to remind him that even after all the things he had gone through, he’d be nothing more than a disgusting maggot writhing under her boot. He sort of wished he had died along with her, but such is fate. The universe had other plans for him and Junko’s hand, he supposed.</p><p>	He finally made his way inside the hotel lobby. It was dark, and still a little out of sorts, of course, since it was still the group’s first few days here. They still needed to sort and organize all the extra stuff given to them by Naegi, Byakuya, and Kyoko. Nagito continued looking around the lobby, not seeming to notice the hunched over figure on the couch that's head seemed to shoot up when Nagito walked in.</p><p>"Komaeda?" The voice called out from across the room, seemingly surprised to find him up so late.</p><p>Nagito jumped and turned towards where the voice originated from, squinting and walking closer to the figure. His eyes widened when he realized who it was.</p><p>"Hinata-kun?" He held back a laugh, because <i>of course</i> someone from his nightmare would show up. Just his luck.</p><p>"Yeah, it's me," Hinata leaned back on the couch, setting down whatever he was reading through on the coffee table, holding a mug in his hand, "Couldn't sleep, I guess?"</p><p>Something about Hajime seemed… tense… to Nagito, that is. Not that he would point it out, of course. He had no right to, and Hajime was entitled to feel tense around him, after all he did in the program.</p><p>"Ah, how perceptive of you Hinata-kun!" He straightened up and smiled, trying to force the air of awkwardness surrounding this conversation out. Pretending like you didn't just have a horrible nightmare was always a good move in front of other people.</p><p>The two of them had been subtly avoiding each other the past days. Trying to talk as little as possible. Because if they did talk? It would be like this. Tense, awkward. Painful. Nagito knew it was because of how he behaved in the program, he knew it for a fact. It was sort of like this with the others, but to a lesser degree.</p><p>With how much he belittled Hajime, he was surprised he still even wanted to strike up a conversation with him.</p><p>Nagito took a seat across from Hajime, the ever-present awkward silence between them growing. Suffocating.</p><p>It was Hajime who finally broke the silence, "So, uh, since you woke up later than all of us, I already started on your," he gestured vaguely with his free hand towards Nagito's rotten hand, "new. Thing. It's uh, almost done, with Kazuichi's help of course… "</p><p>Nagito gave a non-committal hum and picked at lint on his sweatpants. Hajime had the indecency to go out in boxers (Nagito didn’t mind too much), though Nagito supposed that Hajime didn't expect to meet anyone this late at night. Mahiru would surely have both of their heads once she was up if she found out they were up this late.</p><p>"...so you won't have to have that-- that <i>thing</i> on you for much longer." Hajime finished, none too gently.</p><p>Nagito raised his eyebrows as he tuned back into the conversation. Did he really want a functional hand? He wanted to keep it, perhaps as some kind of twisted self-inflicted punishment on himself. He deserved it. He could let it rot out on his arm, show the world what he really was inside; a rotting corpse waiting to collapse at any second. When the arm infected the open wound, he could go into septic shock, and finally rid the world of the stain that was Nagito Komaeda. </p><p>He glanced at Hajime, who was picking at the skin around his nails nervously, staring at him with anxiety. Like he would start laughing at and belittling him at any moment.</p><p>Not like Nagito would do that to Hajime anymore, knowing who he truly was. He didn't really know how to feel; really. He was still nursing those deep-seated feelings of betrayal from when he found out his symbols of hope had fallen to despair-- that <i>he</i> had fallen to it-- just like the rest of them. They were all on the same level, supposedly, and yet the rest of them were still Ultimate, even Hajime.</p><p>Nagito sighed, "I suppose I have no say in this matter?"</p><p>Hajime gawked at him, mouth hanging half-open and eyes wide.</p><p>"If I must have that new arm, then who am I to turn down an Ultimate's offer?" Nagito offered a smile.</p><p>Hajime blinked, "Why would you <i>want</i> to keep <i>Her</i> arm like that?"</p><p>"Someone as lowly as me doesn't <i>deserve</i> kindness, Hinata-kun." Nagito deadpanned at him.</p><p>"<i>Nagito</i>--" Hajime already looked absolutely exasperated with Nagito. That was fine. This is fine.</p><p>"I find the gesture nice, and if I must wear it then I will, but-"</p><p>"You know what? Let's just. Go on a walk. Together. A quiet one." Hajime stood up suddenly.</p><p>Nagito gave a noncommittal shrug and stood up, "If that's what Hinata-kun wants."</p><p>"Quiet."</p><p>"Sorry."</p><p>--</p><p>They walked across the cold sand on the beach barefoot, close to where the tide pulled in and out, but not close enough to get their feet wet. They hadn't talked since they left the lobby, and the moon was dipping ever so lower in the sky.</p><p>Nagito's thighs stung.</p><p>He wanted to sit but since Hajime had barred him from talking it would obviously be a bit hard to vocalize that wish. So he continued to press on, despite the limp in his walk.</p><p>However, this limp of Nagito's didn't go unnoticed by Hajime. As expected of the Ultimate Hope.</p><p>"Hey, uh… sorry for what I said. Back there. We can sit down, if you want." Hajime stopped and rubbed the back of his neck bashfully as he looked at Nagito.</p><p>Nagito stopped and shrugged, "If that's what Hinata-kun wants."</p><p>Hajime grunted and rubbed his eyes, "Well, it is what I want. So."</p><p>Nagito plopped down onto the ground, Hajime following suit. </p><p>They sat in awkward silence, staring at the stars. Nagito cracked a small smile. He could name every constellation up there, probably. He had read a lot of books in his youth, a good amount of them were about space and the stars. It intrigued him at the time. Nowadays he prefers mystery novels, or perhaps the occasional romantic comedy. (He thinks about what Mikan said to him right before she was executed in the program; "Is it because you don't have anyone to love? Is it because you're also someone who isn't accepted by anyone? What a pity, I feel sorry for you." He could feel his stomach curdle at the words, knowing she was exactly <i>right.</i>)</p><p>"Why did you want to spend <i>more</i> time with me Hinata-kun?" Nagito finally sighed out after a while, he looked down and dug his finger into the sand.</p><p>Hajime blinked and turned his gaze towards Nagito, "I could lie and say it's because you're my friend," he chewed the inside of his cheek and looked back up, "but really, I'm just not comfortable leaving you alone."</p><p>Nagito pursed his lips. Of course. How dare he hope for anything more. That he could've ended up with some kind of <i>friendship</i> with <i>someone.</i> He dug his finger harder into the sand, "That is… Understandable."</p><p>Hajime furrowed his brow, "But I think that if we… I dunno, talked a bit more… We could become friends."</p><p>Nagito ignored the flutter his heart did in his chest, "If that's what you want. I would never go as far as to impose myself onto an ultimate for my own gain." (He remembered the good part of the dream, how nice it felt to kiss Hajime. He wanted to kiss him again, to see if it would be the same, to see if Hajime <i>really</i> would love him like that.)</p><p>"That's… what? That makes absolutely <i>no</i> sense, Komaeda."</p><p>"If you wanted to be friends with me, I wouldn't mind," Nagito shrugged, "But I don't want to <i>force</i> you to be my friend just because you pity me. In fact; I'd rather you not take pity on a human cesspool like me!" He flashed a smile at Hajime.</p><p>"You’re-- you wouldn’t be forcing me into anything Nagito. And I don’t <i>pity</i> you--" Hajime gripped the sand hard, apparently frustrated.</p><p>"Mikan does."</p><p>"Mikan was sick! Mikan isn’t sick anymore-- she’s not… like <i>That</i> anymore. I don't think <i>anyone</i> on this island <i>pities</i> you Nagito, in fact, I'd say--" Hajime stopped himself before he finished, biting his lip and gripping the sand harder, looking down to the side.</p><p>"No one pities me. You're correct in your assumptions. In fact, I'd bet that everyone on this island <i>actually</i> hates me! And despises me!" Nagito laughed and gripped his sides, starting to spiral into something much darker than some self deprecating comments.</p><p>Hajime's eyelid twitched as he watched Nagito slip into a breakdown.</p><p>"I <i>wasn’t</i> going to say that Komaeda. I--" Hajime huffed and continued to watch him with concern glinting in his gaze.</p><p>
  <i>Of course. Of course. Of course. Of course.</i>
</p><p>He laughed harder. It was <i>so</i> funny! He didn't even <i>know</i> why he was laughing! Why there were tears streaming down his face, why Hajime was just <i>staring</i> at him! It was so, so, so, so funny! He listened as Hajime stood up and the gentle sound of his feet walking away in the sand. Nagito let out a broken sob, because everybody <i>always</i> left him. He probably annoyed and disgusted Hajime so much that he <i>left!</i> </p><p>He was always left alone-- always so alone! He sobbed again and laughed. Alone as a child, alone in school, and alone now. He was so… <i>lonely.</i> Mikan was right. Mikan was right and he knew she’d always be right because the thought of having someone who loved him, and who he loved back-- it was impossible. So he continued to laugh, because it was so funny that she was right! It was all so funny.</p><p>He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder, followed by a water bottle pressed into his hand. Nagito shivered in response to the touch, laughs dying down into more broken sobs. His body shivered violently, not because he was cold, but because of how badly he felt his stomach twist. With each and every sob that escaped his throat, another sharp stabbing pain came. Through the blur of tears in his eyes, he saw Hajime sit down in front of him, grabbing his hand.</p><p>"Komaeda, hey…" Hajime sighed, "Hey, take a deep breath and drink some water, okay?" Hajime withdrew his hand as he watched Nagito calm himself down and shakily take a drink from the (pre-opened, he noted) water bottle. </p><p>Hajime avoided eye contact with Nagito as he calmed down, staring down at the sand as he played with it in his fingers. Once Nagito was calmed down enough, he spoke. </p><p>"Do you--we should… ", He glanced between Nagito and the sand, nervously picking at his nails again, "I'm gonna walk you back to your cottage, alright?" Hajime hesitantly pushed himself up and held his hand out towards Nagito when he was standing.</p><p>Nagito took Hajime's outstretched hand and stood up on shaking legs, beginning to walk away as Hajime picked up the water bottle and followed him. Yet again, they walked together in silence-- it was different this time, though. Less awkward tenseness and more out of exhaustion and the need for quiet. Their shoes clicked on the wood of the walkway into the cottages, Hajime walking Nagito down to the door of his cottage. Nagito opened it and began to step inside.</p><p>"I'll-- um… see you in the morning?" Hajime waved awkwardly and rubbed his hand on the back of his neck.</p><p>"Consider myself seen, then Hinata-kun," Nagito said rather bluntly as he stepped further inside the cottage. </p><p>"Ah-- what? I don't-- <i>shit.</i>" Hajime seemed to notice dawn was beginning to peak through the night as he raced off to his cottage. Nagito smirked to himself as he shut the door behind him and slunk underneath the covers of his bed after taking his shoes off. </p><p>He fell into a fitful rest.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So fun fact the original ending for this first chapter was gonna be Hajime leaving Nagito on the beach while he freaked out but I feel like that would be a little too mean for Hajime. I sat on it for a while before finally re-reading it and figuring out how to rewrite it :)<br/>Lemme know what you think! I would love some feedback please *grabby hands*<br/>ALSO yeah the song that inspired this fic is "One Room Sugar Life" by Akari Nanawo! Give it a listen!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>